Tarek Khemili II
Tarek Michael Khemili II 'is an American teenager who enjoys playing video games and making art. History Pre-2013 On June 12th, 2004 at 3:00 AM, Tarek was born in Greensboro, North Carolina. However, he didn't stay there for long. Two weeks after he was born, Tarek and his family moved to New York State. In an unkown year, assumed to be as early as 2008 and before 2010, Tarek played what he remembers as his first game. This game was ''Club Penguin. This also was the first time he had an alias, which was '''tarekk, but he did not use this alias for anything else in the future. In August 2011, Tarek and his family went on a trip to Hampton Beach, New Hampshire. While they were there, their house at the time was flooded and destroyed by Hurricane Irene, causing them to lose almost everything they had. They ended up moving, causing Tarek and his siblings to start a new school that following September. For undisclosed reasons, in April 2012, Tarek had switched schools again. When he started the new school, he met who he now considers his longest lasting friends in the present. These people included Dashwalker, Arrowsden, and Shade. Post 2013 2013 On March 10th, Tarek made an account for ROBLOX, which his username at the time was Flufflycat2004, which was actually a typo for Fluffycat2004. 2014 In February 2014, a new Cartoon Network and LEGO Franchise had begun called Mixels. At first, Tarek was a little interested but didn't actually do much related to it until the following June when he had bought two of the LEGO sets one day, and two more a few weeks later. On September 13th, Tarek made his first account on Wikia and joined the Mixels Wiki, with nobody knowning he was only 10 at the time. He ended up stupidly saying he was born in 2004 one night in December, which made an obvious giveaway that he was younger than 13, which is the minimum age to be on Wikia. This got him blocked from the Mixels Wiki. His account at the time was unbanned in August 2016 but got disabled from Wikia as a whole only three months later. On October 20th, Tarek made his first YouTube channel. It started as being called "Tarek Khemili II" for about a month (his account was named that at the time due to the account being created in October 2011), until he changed it about a month later to "Boycat 2004". His content mostly was about Mixels. Assumed to be on October 23rd, only three days after Tarek's channel was created, Tarek signed up for Scratch and started out by making effortless and sometimes stupid and copied (but slightly edited) projects. At this time, Tarek still had basically no notability in the Mixels community... yet. He did improve on Scratch throughout 2015, though. 2015 Throughout 2015, Tarek continued YouTube while staying part of the Mixels community. In late 2015, Tarek started making Geometry Dash content in addition. He also started gaining lots of fame in the Mixels community, gaining hundreds of YouTube subscribers in months. Also, Tarek started going by Michael, his middle name for undisclosed reasons. 2016 In late February, Tarek reached 1000 subscribers on YouTube. This was only about a month after Tarek had gotten the 7th wave of LEGO Mixels, which he got a lot of attention for as he was one of the first people to get these sets. However, October 1st changed everything with everyone in the Mixels community, as Mixels was announced to be ending. On this day, the ninth and final wave of LEGO sets were officially released, as well as the series finale airing on Cartoon Network in the United States. This shocked the Mixels community, and after this the community started to die. 2017 Only about a year after reaching 1000, Tarek reached 2000 subscribers on YouTube, which was his last big milestone before his first channel was deleted in late 2018. In early April, however, Tarek started losing interest into Mixels, as well as his new friend at the time, Peyt0n. Tarek and Peyton were 2 of the most popular people in the Mixels community. Peyton only had about 1500 subscribers from his Mixels content, which also no longer exists as his channel at the time (PeytonYT) was terminated in February 2018 for 3 community guidelines strikes. However, Peyton's videos on Mixels were more planned out and edited than Tarek's. Tarek is, was, and always has been lazy with YouTube content. But after Tarek and Peyt0n left the Mixels community, they started being rude to people who were still into the franchise, which they regretted later on. Throughout the rest of the year, Tarek was very slow at gaining subscribers, gaining only about less than 5 a week (at most). Most were not interested into his Geometry Dash videos, despite the fact that he was slowly becoming a better player. In October, Tarek, who was known as "BoycatOfficial" wanted a username change. He thought the name "Boycat" was dumb and simple. As a result, he changed his username to Cubim4. Most liked change but some weren't crazy about the new name. 2018 In late January, Tarek made another big change. With only having about 2.2k subscribers at the time, Tarek switched to a new channel under the same alias "Cubim4" but he was expecting a new audience of people, those in which who actually cared and enjoyed his content. In late 2018, Tarek decided to go back to be going by his first name instead of Michael, his middle name. At first, this only applied to family. 2019 Tarek announced to his friends that he no longer wanted to go by Michael starting in mid-June. WIP 2020 WIP Gallery ''Can be found at Tarek Khemili II/Gallery '' Trivia *Tarek is named after his father, Tarek Michael Khemili I, also known as Tarek Michael Khemili Sr. *Tarek has DMDD. *From mid-2015 until early 2019, Tarek went by his middle name, "Michael". **He continued to go by Michael by his friends and teachers at school up until June, however. ***Some friends, such as HousingDisc1214, are somewhat unaware of this change. Category:People Category:Male Category:People Born in 2004